She Will Be Loved
by a-man-duh2004
Summary: Robin and Starfire are together, and are having trouble in their relationship. Needing a shoulder to lean on, Robin goes to Raven. The only reason Raven puts up with the constant night visits is because she is in love with him. RavenxRobin
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my first Teen Titans story, so, please, PLEASE, go easy on me . Anyways, This is a Raven and Robin story. And, I don't own Teen Titans.

On with the story

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

" She Will Be Loved "

Raven smiled contently. She pulled the covers of the blanket over her, and brought her book closer to her face.

Raven loved the evening. It was only time that no one bugged her, and most of the villians they fought retired for the night. It was the only time she can be alone.

Usually.

At that exact moment, a knock on the door interuppted her thoughts. Raven rolled her eyes, and got out of bed to open the door.

She opened the door to reveal a wounded looking Robin. Raven sighed, and let him in. Muttering a "Thanks.", Robin walked in. Raven shut the door quietly, and followed Robin.

They sat down on the bed, and both sighed. Raven turned to him curiously.

"What's the matter Robin?" Raven asked, raising and eyebrow. Robin didn't look at her, but she can tell the Boy Wonder was sad.

"Starfire..." He started. Robin swallowed hard, and sighed. "She said that I was an awful boyfriend, and she didn't want to see me again."

Raven wrapped her arms around Robin, pulling him into a hug.

"I-I... I never knew love could hurt so much." Robin stammered, nuzzling into her neck.

' I know how you feel.' Raven thought bitterly. She was in love with Robin, the Boy Wonder. The leader of the Teen Titans. Unfortunately, he didn't love her, but the Tameranian girl, Starfire.

" I didn't think we would be so miserable together." He continued. Raven rubbed his back soothingly.

" If your so miserable with her, why do you continue to see her?" She asked, staring into his masked eyes. Robin stared into her violet eyes. He felt like she was the only one who could understand him. He couldn't talk to Cyborg and Beast Boy about his girl troubles. They were too involved with video games and food ( Probably not true..) to care about girls. They would just laugh at him.

"Because I love her. I need her to be with me. She's my everything. I just don't understand why she isn't happy. I try hard to make her happy. But I can't." Robin replied softly.  
Raven sighed, feeling envious of her friend, Starfire.

"Well, I'm sure Starfire didn't mean it, and will say sorry tommorow. And I'm positive she loves you and is happy." Raven said, attempting to soothe him. Robin stood up, and looked at her angrily.  
" She's never happy! And if she loved me, she wouldn't keep breaking up with me! I can't keep forgiving her. I won't accept her pathetic apologies ANYMORE." He yelled, gasping for air. Robin's outburst didn't surprise the violet-eyed teen. It happened before.

Raven closed her eyes, and sighed.

"Whatever you say Robin." Raven said, with evidence of pity in her voice. After gaining his composure , Robin sighed (They sigh a lot ), and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. She opened her eyes to look at him.

"I'm really sorry for the way I acted. It's just that love is so complicated." He apologized, as Raven nodded, accepting the apology.

"It's okay. Besides..." She paused. " No one said Love is always rainbows and butterflies."

" I guess your right." Robin nodded.

They smiled at each other tiredly, thinking the same thing.

"I think it's time for us to rest now." Raven decided. Robin nodded, and yawned.

"Yeah. I agree." Robin grinned.

They crawled into the blankets, and tried to get comfortable. Raven turned her back towards Robin, cuddling into the soft fabric of her pillow. Robin smiled, and put his arms around Raven protectively.  
He laid his chin on the top of her head, and sniffed the vanilla scented hair. It was weird to him, but he felt the happiest when he had Raven in his arms.

"Goodnight Raven"  
"Goodnight Robin." She whispered tiredly.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Okay this was short, but i'll try to make it longer next chapter. I guess it was kind of a prologue kind of thing. And if your wondering why their holding each other, they're close friends, and they don't find it wrong to sleep together . Besides, Raven wants to comfort Robin, and he might feel better to stay with her for the night. I hope that wasn't too confusing OO; Anyways, Read and Review please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I'm back. I got 13 reviews! I'm so happy 

Ap gato: I'll try to better this time. Thanks for reviewing!

evilsangle: Thanks! I like Raven/ Robin too! Although I find Beast Boy and Raven cute too. But I don't like Starfire/Robin though. Thanks for reviewing!

Tecna: Thanks for reviewing! I updated

Jessica: I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing.

TearsOfChaos: Yes, I had a hard time trying to keep Raven in person. Yeah It would seem like Robin to break up with Starfire. But that would be pretty obvious though. Well, for me anyway. About the sleeping in the same bed thing, It's comfortable for Robin, I guess. Probably not for Raven though, since she is in love with him. But she would do anything for the one she loves, right? In this story, Robin finds nothing wrong with it. Their close friends I guess. Anyways, Thanks for reviewing!

Dark Shadows: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

Pink Goth: You thought it was good? Thank you! Thanks for reviewing!

KhmerGurl113: Thanks! I didn't think I would get reviews. Thanks for reviewing!

Dr. M.D: Thank you! Why would I get mad? Your only helping me improve this. I can't promise, but i'll try to try. Thanks for reviewing!

fictiongurl: Thank you! I appreciate that your liking it. Thanks for reviewing!

Cherry Jade: Glad you like Thanks for reviewing!

karmarox: Yes, they do make a good couple. Thanks for reviewing!

Allie: Actually, this is my sixth story. But my first Teen Titans one though. Thank you for the advice. Thanks for the review!

Oh, I don't Teen Titans..

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The morning sun shined brightly in Raven's usually dark room. It spread across the room until every dark corner was gone, and until it creeped over the sleeping sillouettes of the bird-named teens. Raven cringed at the brightness. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. Raven yawned, staring at the boy beside her. She smiled a little, before laying back down.

She wasn't tired, but she just wanted to embrace the feeling of having Robin next to her. She remembered how it felt every time. Warm, safe... and loving. But she knew Robin thought he was holding Starfire everytime he came to her room. That was probably why he always held her when he came. To remember the feeling of having a girl in his arms. It wasn't meant for her. It was meant for Starfire.

Raven looked at the alarm clock, and frowned. In about 10 seconds, it would ring, and Beastboy would run down to her room loudly, and wake her up. It went like that every morning. She counted her fingers quietly.

10..

9..

She heard loud footsteps running down the hall.

8..

7..

Raven then heard a yelp, and a big "THUMP!" followed with a loud "OW!"

6..

5..

She heard him get back up, and start running again.

4..

3..

2..

1..

The footsteps stopped at her door, and he knocked the door, panting was also heard.

"RAVEN! Wake up! It's 11:00! Time for breakfast! Get your lazy butt out of bed!" Beastboy exclaimed, scampering back to the kitchen. Raven rolled her eyes, and sighed.

She pulled Robin's arms off her, sitting back up. She shook Robin softly.

"Robin, wake up. It's time for breakfast." Raven said in a monotone voice. Robin stirred a little, and turned around.

"Ten more minutes, Star." Robin mumbled. He then snuggled into the sheet of the blankets. Light snoring was heard after.

Raven sighed shakily. She knew she shouldn't feel hurt, it was only to be expected. After all, he said that everytime.

She got up, and walked towards a corner. She changed quickly. She felt uncomfortable changing when Robin was in the room.But nothing could be done.Raven felt so helpless when she was around Robin. She would do anything for him. Even if it meant breaking her heart everytime.

Sighing, Raven grabbed a book, opened the door, and walking to the kitchen, shutting the door in the process.

As she walked down the hallway, she heard Beastboy and Cyborg arguing about what they were having for breakfast, and Starfire asking about random things.

Raven walked in the kitchen, to be greeted by tofu splatting in her face.

The room got deathly quiet. The three other Titans watched in horror, as Raven wiped it off her face. She glared at Beastboy, who had a spoon in his hand. Cyborg held the hand Beastboy had the spoon in. Starfire simply watched with curiousity. Beastboy then laughed nervously.

"Uh... It was an accident? Sorry, dude!" Beastboy apologized nervously. Raven glared at him with pure venom. She wanted wraps her hands around his neck, and strangle him. And laugh maniacally as he died a slowly, painful, death.

"You are so dead." Raven muttered loudly, grabbing Beastboy by the sleeve. Beastboy yelped, and attempted to get away.

"C'mon Raven! Don't be hasty! He may be annoying and loud, but.." Cyborg said quickly. Beastboy glared at him, giving him a look that said, 'Your Not Helping Here!'.

"Don't hurt Beastboy, Friend Raven!" Starfire exclaimed, looking horrified. Beastboy blushed, and smiled gratefully at her.

" As I was saying. You are so dead..." She repeated, tightening her grip on his sleeve. Beastboy gulped, and closed his eyes tightly. "...If you EVER call me 'Dude' again, and throw tofu at me again." She added, putting him down.

Everyone sighed in relief, as Beastboy attached himself to the dark girl.

"Thank you! Thank you! I'll never do it again." Beastboy exclaimed, grateful for his life. Raven looked flatly at him.

"Stop it." She said, trying to get him off.

Starfire looked around nervously.

" Where is Robin?" Starfire asked nervously. Raven ignored her question, trying to get the green boy off her. Cyborg watched in amusement, snickering at the sight.

" What's going on in here?"

They all turned to see the speaker. It was Robin, and he looked confused, and also very amused.

" Having a moment I see?" Robin asked, smirking. Cyborg laughed loudly, as Beastboy blushed, still holding Raven.

"..You can say that." Raven replied, glaring at the clingy boy. He yelped, and let go quickly.

Raven rolled her eyes, and sat down at the table. Beastboy followed behind her, sitting down across from her. Robin walked over to sit down, but he was stopped.

Starfire immediately pounced on him. Robin stiffened, a bit startled.

"Robin! Your are alright! I was so worried about you!" Starfire said, snuggling into his chest. Robin opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted. Starfire looked up at him, and added, "I apologize for overreacting yesterday! I am such a fool! Will you accept my apology, and forgive me?" She looked up at him with her best puppy dog look. Robin blinked, not that you can tell from behind his mask. He looked at everyone in the room. They all watched him. Or they tried not too. Starfire snuggled into him more, resting her head on his shoulder.

He knew he shouldn't just let her off like that. After all, she did break up with HIM. But she did apologize. And a relationship is all about forgiving... Right?

Robin smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

"Consider yourself forgiven." He said softly, grinning at her. Starfire closed her eyes, and leaned closer to his face. Robin leaned in also, blushing. Starfire closed the gap, pressing his lips against hers. If they were watching, they could have seen the hurt looks on Beastboy's and Raven's face. Cyborg, of course, was making faces at the lover's.

They both pulled apart, blushing slightly.

"Hello? Were trying to eat here!" Beastboy exclaimed, disgusted. Raven stared at them, and quickly turned to her book. Robin blushed harder, while Starfire smiled happily. They both sat down at the table,  
holding each other's hand.

It was a normal breakfast. Only Beastboy and Raven were quieter than usual. It was barely noticable with Raven, since she was always quiet, but Beastboy was usually loud and always talking. Cyborg was the only one who noticed, since the other two Titans were too in love to notice. He raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you two?" He asked, stuffing his face with food. Beastboy gulped, and Raven simply stared at him.

"Um... Uh..." Beastboy stammered, at a loss of words.  
"Can't two people eat in peace?" Raven asked, glaring at him. Beastboy nodded quickly.

"Uh, yeah. But..." Cyborg started. He was interrupted.

"But what?" She asked again, challenging him. Cyborg stared at her for a moment, and then sighed and shook his head.

"Never mind." He said, swallowing his food. After that, they ate in silence, listening to Robin and Starfire talk lovingly to each other.

Beastboy finished the last of his tofu waffles, and leaned his chair backwards. He closed his eyes, and whistled some random tune. Raven read her book, muching on an apple,Starfire and Robin made lovey- dovey faces to each other, and Cyborg stared at them all boredly.

The alarm then went off loudly. Beastboy yelped, and fell backwards. Cyborg happened to see, and laughed at him. Raven smirked. Robin ran out of the room, to see what was wrong. The other Titans followed him.

" We got trouble downtown. Let's go!" Robin exclaimed. Once again, they all ran out of the room.

Robin jumped onto his motorcycle, and swiftly drove off. Raven teleported herself downtown, Cyborg drove in his car, Beastboy transformed into a bird and flew off, and Starfire flew after Robin.

DOWNTOWN...

The crowd of people screamed, running for their lives. A random car was thrown at a Bank. A tall and slim lady casually walked in. The banker cowered in fear. She smirked, throwing a bag at him.

"Fill it up." She demanded cooly.

The banker opened the cashier box, and filled it with money shakily. She frowned, scaring the hell out of him.

"More." She said greedily. Shaking violently, he went and filled the bag up with more money. He then came back, with an overfilled bag of money. The mysterious lady smiled evilly.

"Give it here." She demanded. The cashier stretched out his hand to give it to her. As she reached for it, she was stopped by Cyborg's sonicboom. She turned around angrily.

The Titans stared at her in awe. She resembled Raven. Only her eyes were blue, not violet. And her hair was longer and black. She also wore fitting black pants and a black leather jacket.

"I see the Teen Titans arrived." She said, glancing coldly at them. Starfire shivered, and clung to Robin tightly. The Raven look alike smirked.

"And I also see that the perfect couple made up." She added, her smirk growing wider when they gasped.

"But how did-" Robin started.

"How did I know you guys were together, when no one else knew besides your friends, and just made up?" She interrupted, and also added, " I'm psychic. And... The couple is way too obvious."

" Titans, GO!" Robin yelled. They all ran towards the girl swiftly. The Raven look alike only stared, glued to the ground.

Beastboy transformed into a green cheetah, lunging at her. The black haired girl gracefully dodged, and used her pyschic powers to throw him into the already destroyed bank. He then transformed back into himself.  
He rubbed his head, groaning. The girl smirked cruelly.

Starfire went forward, flying of course. She threw bolts at her. The girl deflected the attacks, and sent the bolts back at Starfire. The Tameranian girl flew backwards, caught off guard. Starfire hit the ground hard. Although she landed on Raven. She looked around , squinting. The fall made her a bit dizzy. Raven groaned out quietly, " Get off me.."

The girl turned around, ready to take on any other challengers. Unfortunately, her pychic powers didn't help her too much that minute. While she wasn't looking, Robin had sneaked up on her, and punched her in the face. She let out a surprised grunt, falling back. She laid on the ground, groaning. Robin picked her up by the shirt, lifting her off the ground.

"Tell me who you are, and what you want, now!" Robin demanded. The black haired girl glared down at him, sending shivers down Robin's spine. She then kicked him the stomach with her black boots. Robin grunted, dropping her. He held his stomach, in pain. She looked at all of them, and smirked. She never thought they would fall that easily.

Cyborg, who was paralyzed with shock, didn't try to stop her. Raven was still on the ground, along with the others.

" If you must know.." She said, pausing. " .. My name's Violet Tulip."

She kicked Robin again, before walking to the cashier, who was surprisingly still there. Violet Tulip looked back at them.

" Want I is... Well it's pretty obvious." Violet Tulip smirked, grabbing the money from the shivering cashier man. " And here's a juicy little detail..."

She leaned down, and whispered into Robin's ear.

" I'm working for that scum, Slade."

Robin gasped, wide eyed. She smirked at his surprise.

"B-but I thought he was -"

"Dead?" She said, as Robin nodded. " Well, he's not. Slade's back, and he wants to destroy you Titans."

"Well, what does he need the money for?" Robin asked. Violet Tulip laughed lightly.

" Actually, it's for me." Violet Tulip replied coldly.

Violet Tulip got up, fixing her shirt.

" Well, I must be off. We'll meet again." She said, levitating off the ground. Violet Tulip then started to fly away.

Raven, who was back to her senses, glared at the back of Violet Tulip.

" You think you can get away that easily?" Raven said. She pushed Starfire off her, and flew swiftly after Violet Tulip.

Raven grabbed Violet Tulip's shirt, and throwing her down. Surprised, Violet Tulip easily fell to the ground, dragging Raven along with her. They hit the ground hard. Well, Violet Tulip did anyway.

As soon they hit the ground, Raven pinned down Violet Tulip's arms. Violet Tulip glared up at her, struggling to get up. The other members of the Titans watched in amazement.

"Wow, I knew Raven was pychically good, but not physically ( as in fighting with fists ) good!" Beastboy whispered to Starfire in amazement. Starfire nodded, still watching Raven.

"Yes, she is kicking the butt." Starfire whispered back to Beastboy.

Soon after, the police arrived. After holding down Violet Tulip for so long, Raven sighed and wiped the sweat off her brow. She watched as Robin sorted out things with the police. Violet Tulip was handcuffed, and pushed into the cop car. Violet Tulip stared at Raven venomously, who pretended not to notice. Robin turned to Raven, grinning. As he walked towards her, she suceeded to not blush.

" Hey Rae, good job with catching Violet Tulip. You were great!" Robin complimented, grinning at her. She blushed, turning her head away slightly.

" Uh, thanks.." Raven said shyly.

The cops then got into their car, slamming the door. " Good work Titans." The head cop grinned, before starting the car.

Raven looked at Violet Tulip, who was still staring at her. Violet Tulip smirked, as Raven raised a brow.

"Don't worry.. Raven. You'll get him soon." The black haired teen said before the police car took off. Raven watched the police car disappear, stunned.

" How did she know?" Raven wondered aloud, obviously shocked. Robin, who was talking to Starfire, turned to Raven.

" How did she know what?" Robin asked. Raven turned to him. His elegant eyebrow was raised, his soft, pink lip formed into a confused frown, and his jet black hair swayed in the wind. It was a sight to drool for.  
Raven shook off the thought.

"I-it's nothing." Raven stammered, looking away. Robin shrugged it off.

"Anyways, who wants to go out for pizza?" The leader asked. The Titans let out a shout of approval.

"Good! Let's go."

Robin got onto his motorcycle, while Cyborg, Raven, Beastboy, and Starfire rode in the ever stylish car.

PIZZA PARLOUR...

Robin turned off his motorcycle, and took out his keys. Cyborg turned off his car, and everyone jumped out. Starfire happily clung to Robin. Raven watched in jealousy. At that moment, she wanted to strangle Starfire.

They walked into the restaurant, to be greeted by overly perky waitresses.

"Hi! What can I, like, get you's?" The waitress said cheerfully. Raven shivered at the perkiness. Robin grinned and replied, " A large pepperoni pizza, please."

The waitress jotted down the order, and then walked off.

Robin held Starfire's hand under the table, grinning. Starfire giggled girlishly. It made Raven want to gag. She turned to look at Beastboy and Cyborg. It looked like Beastboy wanted to gag too. Starfire and Robin didn't notice though.

Minutes later, the waitress came back, her skirt pulled up higher, and with too much blue eyeshadow. She batted her eyelashes at Robin, and giggled. Robin only smiled back politely. His girlfriend glared at the waitress, who didn't notice since she wait making faces at Robin.

"Is that everything?" She asked, giggling. Robin shook his head.

" No, that's all.. Right guys?" He asked, turning to the rest of the Titans. They ignored him, Cyborg and Beastboy were busy pigging out, Starfire was still glaring at the waitress, and Raven was staring at him.

She nodded, obviously disappointed, then walked off. Starfire smiled, and took a bite of her pizza. She then offered some to Robin, who happily took a bite. Again, Raven wanted to gag.

Raven slowly took a bite of her pizza, watching everyone. Cyborg and Beastboy looked like they were competing to finish first. She cringed in disgust. Starfire and Robin were feeding each other. If they didn't want anyone to know about their relationship, why are they feeding each other in public? She took another bite, then sighed. They were all doing something together, except her. She felt like the fifth wheel. It was a lonely prospect.

Half an hour later, they finished eating. Robin paid the bill, Starfire clung to him, Cyborg and Beastboy raced to the car, and Raven followed slowly behind. Robin turned his head to look back. He thought she looked lonely so he went to her. He took Starfire's arms off his, and over to her. Starfire didn't notice, because she walked over to Cyborg and Beastboy. Robin grinned at her, which made Raven' heartbeat faster.

"Hey, how you doing?" Robin asked, trying to start a conversation. Raven nodded.  
"Good." She said, monotonely. Robin nodded, trying to think of what to say.

Starfire waved at Robin, from inside Cyborg's car. Robin smiled, and waved back. He then turned back to Raven.

"Well, I guess Starfire's riding in the car, do you want to ride with me?" Robin asked, grinning. Raven could hardly contain the excitement and happiness she felt, so instead she nodded.

"Sure." She replied, looking at him. He smiled at her, as if saying, "Great!". He then looked at her lips. She looked at him curiously.

"What?" Raven asked, her violet eyes contained a hint of confusion. " You got sauce on your face." Robin replied. "Where"  
"Right there, on your right." He pointed at her right.

Raven wiped a random spot on her face, and looked at him.

"Did I get it?" She asked. Robin shook his head.

"Here I'll get it for you." He said.

Robin leaned towards her, and wiped the spot, which was by her lip. She blushed faintly. The blush went unnoticed. He walked over to his motorcycle, starting it up. 

Raven touched the spot where Robin's finger was. It tingled. She looked at Cyborg's car. Raven sighed in relief, when she noticed no one had seen.

"Are you coming?"

She looked back at Robin, who was holding out a helmet to her. Raven smiled slightly, and jogged over to him.

Raven got on to the motorcycle, and they took off.

XOXOXOXOXO

Well, I hope you liked it! Read and Review! And I know that Beastboy is a bit out of character.. 


	3. Truth Or Dare Has gone too far

Oh my god . I'm so sorry! But writer's block was being a bitch to me, and Homework is such a whore! Thanks for the reviews though

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

XOXOXO

As soon as they got back to the Titan Tower, Raven sighed, and sat down on the couch.They spent the rest of the day at the mall. She grabbed her book, trying to ignore the two other Titans making out beside her. She rolled her eyes in disgust. She glanced at Beast Boy, who looked more disgusted than her. Cyborg, on the other hand, wanted to break the silence. He hated silence.

"So... Uh, how about we all do something together?" Cyborg asked, with a tinge of hope. Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"We are.. We're watching a bad porn movie." He said loudly, and sarcastically. Raven bit the inside of her cheek to stop from laughing.

Starfire and Robin pulled away immediately, blushing at the comment. Starfire covered her face with her hands, and Robin glared at Beast Boy.

"No, I mean.." Cyborg paused. " Why don't we watch a movie? A scary one! The night's still young!"

Beast Boy's face lit up with excitement. Raven didn't like that look.

"No! We always do that.How about we play truth or dare?" Beast Boy suggested. Cyborg serious look turned into a goofy grin, Raven paled, and Robin and Starfire were barely listening.

"Yeah! That sounds fun!" Cyborg chirped. " How about you Starfire? Robin?"

The couple stopped what they were doing, and stared at them in confusion.

"Huh?" Robin blinked. Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"Truth or Dare?" Cyborg repeated. Robin thought for a moment, and made a decision.

"Dare." He said bravely.

Cyborg rubbed his chin thoughtfully. " I dare you to..." His face brightened. " Kiss Beast Boy! For 10 seconds."

Robin's confident smirk turned into a look of horror. " I mean Truth!" Cyborg boomed with laughter. Beast Boy looked was red, instead of green. Raven looked emotionless, while Starfire clung to Robin.

"C'mon.. It doesn't sound that bad.. It might be quite enjoyable!" Cyborg laughed. It was Robin's turn to turn red.

Cyborg shoved Robin over to Beast Boy. Robin looked at Starfire, who tilted her head and blinked. He then turned back to Beast Boy, and shut his eyes tightly. With a lot of hesitation, Beast Boy shut his eyes too.

With disgusted looks on their faces, They pressed their lips against one another's (Lol. XD I'm originally a shonen ai lover, I can't help it.). For ten seconds, their faces twisted in agony. When they parted, Beast Boy let out a howl.

" Dude! I don't know what Star sees in you! You're a bad kisser!" Beast Boy exclaimed. " Not even if you try, you still won't be a good kisser."

Robin turned crimson, with both anger and embarrassment. " I was so trying!" He exclaimed. Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"Gross, you were trying!"

Raven let out a laugh, seeming very out of character. She held her stomach, tilting her head back. While she enjoyed herself, they all stared at her in awe. When she finally stopped laughing, she noticed everybody watching her. She glared, and tried not to blush.

"What?" She said quietly. Cyborg was the first to come out of the trance.

"Uh, anyways.. Robin it's your turn." Cyborg said, grinning again. Robin snapped back to reality, and turned to Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy.. Truth or Dare?"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"Pssht. Dare of course." Beast Boy replied. Robin smirked arrogantly.

" I dare you to kiss Cyborg. For 20 seconds!" Robin's smirk grew wider, and Beast Boy turned a pale green and groaned.

"Why does everyone like to torture me!" Beast Boy exlcaimed.

He then pressed his lips against the Tin Man's. Beast Boy looked in so much pain, Raven wanted to laugh again. When the twenty seconds ended, Beast Boy ran to the bathroom. Cyborg ran to kitchen. Robin and Starfire laughed, holding each other. Raven smirked, and rolled her eyes.

"Can't keep your hands each other, can't you?" She said, amused. Starfire quickly let go of Robin, and blushed some more. Robin looked flushed, and looked away.

Cyborg and Beast Boy appeared, looking relieved that it was over. They sat down back in their original seats.

"Okay, Beast Boy. It's your turn." Robin smirked, turning to him. Beast Boy glared at him, and then turned to Raven.

"Raven, truth or d-"

"Neither, I'm not playing." Raven interrupted, shaking her head. Beast Boy frowned.

"Aaw.. Come on please?" Beast Boy begged, making puppy eyes. Raven looked away.

"No." She replied.

Robin got up, and sat by Raven. He put a hand on her shoulder. She flinched visibly to everyone but Robin. He smiled at her.

"Come on Raven. Just play wth us this once." Robin smiled. The smile that was meant for her only. She paused for a moment, and gave in.

"Fine." Raven sighed. She glared at Beast Boy. " But only this once. I pick truth."

Beast Boy beamed, despite the death glare. " Okay! Do you.. Uh... Uh... Umm..." He pondered on what to ask. He tapped his chin thoughtfully. Suddenly he had a great idea. He laughed evilly. Raven backed away slightly.

"Do you love someone?" He asked innocently, blinking cutely. Raven blushed.

"No." She said, turning away, still blushing.

"Ohh! You do like someone! Tell us! Who is he?" Cyborg grinned. Everyone looked at the Dark girl, interested. Robin looked more interested than everyone put together.

"... I'd rather not tell." Raven replied, slightly embarrassed by the unwanted attention. They all shrugged, and went on with the game.

As they played Truth or Dare, it got more truthful, and of course, more daring. It went from chicken dances, to embarrassing moments, fearful dares, to Robin kissing Raven.

Who got Robin to kiss Raven. Beast Boy was the one.

" Robin, truth or dare?" Beast Boy asked, yawning slightly. Raven was feeling tired too. They agreed to end the game, after Robin's turn.

Robin smirked, and being the brave teen he was, picked dare.

"I dare to kiss..." Beast Boy was going to say Starfire, but that wasn't very much fun. ".. To kiss Raven!"

Raven and Robin paled. Starfire looked horrified.

" Hell no!" Robin yelled, hurting Raven's feelings. She looked at him darkly.

"I can't kiss her, I love-" Robin was interuppted, when he felt Raven's lips against his. He wanted to push her away, but he couldn't. He sooned relaxed, and returned the kiss. He forgot all about Starfire, and deepened the kiss. Raven finally realised what she was doing, and pushed Robin away.

Robin yelped, and fell backwards. He looked up at Raven and Starfire. Raven looked shocked at what she done. Starfire looked furious.

"R-raven?" Robin stammered, looking at her. Everyone looked at her in shock. ' What have I done?' She thought, extremely guilty.

Automatically, Raven got up and ran to her room. They all watched her leave, still stunned.

Starfire looked at Robin, her eyes filled with tears.

"Robin, how could you?" She sobbed. Robin snapped out of his trance, and looked at her.

"Starfire..." He got up to give her a hug, but she angrily pushed him away.

Starfire also ran out of the room.

"Dude..?" Beast Boy called. Robin was turned away from both of the boys, fists shaking violently.

"... Leave... NOW!" Robin replied. Cyborg and Beast Boy paused for a moment, and left the room.

'It was only a game.' Beast Boy thought.

XOXOXOXO

Oh my god OO I can't believe I wrote that! Sorry for the extremely short chapter. I hoped you liked it. Read and Review! 


	4. I Don't Care

Aack! Oh my god! I haven't updated in so long oo I'm so sorry. My excuse for the long update is:

My laptop needed to be taken in two times.

Homework.

Exams.

Writer's Block

Internet didn't work for awhile.

Thanks for the reviews you guys rock! Anyways, I don't own Teen Titans.

XOXOXOXO

'Oh, god. What was I thinking?' Raven thought as she ran towards her room. She kissed Robin, Starfire's man. She felt…

Scared.

Shocked.

Angry with herself. In her mind, she heard many screams of her being an idiot.

And yet, she couldn't deny the fact that she didn't regret kissing him. She liked the feeling of his lips against hers. Although she was surprised that Robin returned the kiss.

Raven opened the door to her room, and clumsily stumbled on her bed. She squeezed her eyes tight. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and died out on her lips.

'Star's going to hate me and most of all…' Raven thought bitterly before yawning.

Raven cuddled into the mattress, and relaxed slightly. She needed sleep. Raven got comfortable, not even bothering to change into more comfortable clothes or getting into the blankets. Her once hitched breath calmed down into a slow, rhythmic one.

'…Robin will hate me...'

XOXOXOXO

Robin sighed shakily, his fingers lingering on the door knob. There he stood, outside of Starfire's room, too afraid to open the door. It didn't help that Starfire's cries were so heartbreaking. Uncertainly, Robin knocked on the door, his fist shaking.

"… Star?" Robin said, tripping over his own words.

"Go away!" Starfire shouted, sobbing uncontrollably.

On her side of the door, she was sitting on the floor, leaning against her door weakly. Starfire wrapped her arms around her knees, rocking back and forth repeatedly. She squeezed her eyes shut, causing hot tears to fall down her face.

A shaky sigh came from the other side of the door, and a jiggle of the door.

"Please, Star… Let me in." Robin pleaded, still jiggling the locked knob.

Angrily, Starfire wiped her tears away. "No! I will not! You don't love me… Not anymore…" She said bitterly, more tears forming in her emerald green eyes.

"Star…" He breathed his voice barely audible.

"No!"

"Please…"

"No."

Robin's lip twitched into a sad frown, his mask hiding his eyes. He looked down at ground, sighing once again.

"Look, Star. I don't what came over me, when I kissed Raven back. But I do know one thing… I love you, not Raven. She is only my friend. I care deeply for Raven; of course I do, because she's my friend. But I love you, Starfire. I love you more than anything. Hell, I would sacrifice myself just to save you. I'd do anything to make you happy, even if I have to kill myself." Robin murmured. He stroked the door, wishing it were Starfire.

There was silence on Starfire's side, only a sniffle was heard.

"Please, Starfire... Open the door." Robin pleaded once more.

More silence came, until the door swung open. Starfire's face was tear-stained, and tears were brimming in her eyes.

"Robin!" She cried, sobbing into his shoulder. Robin wrapped his arms around the Tameranian girl, and rubbed his hands up and down her back.

After several moments of blubbering, and sniffles, Starfire looked up at him, smiling. Robin smiled back tiredly, but then frowned.

"Starfire… Don't be angry with Raven, okay?" Robin pleaded, again. " I'm sure she didn't mean it…"

Starfire smiled happily, and nodded.

"Of course not! I am not angry with Raven. Well, I was upset at the beginning, but Raven is my best friend, and she always will be." Starfire said, stroking Robin's cheek. Robin smiled.

"Okay, good." He said, leaning his head onto her shoulder. He yawned tiredly. Starfire giggled softly, and smiled.

"Robin, you are sleepy." Starfire pointed out.

"No… I'm not…" Robin said stubbornly, yawning once more.

"Yes, you are. You should get some sleep; the man of sand shall await you." She said, giggling once more.

Robin nodded, and kissed her cheek. "Good night Star."

Starfire smiled, and walked back to her room.

"Good night, Robin." She said, before shutting her door.

He paused to stare at the closed door, before he tiredly dragged himself to his room.

Robin paused once again, this time by Raven's door. Hesitantly, he opened her door. Raven was lying on her stomach, her hands under her pillow, and mild snoring was heard.

He smiled lightly, and walked in quietly. The Boy Wonder slid the blankets over the dark girl, and kissed her forehead lightly (A/N: O.O; He makes up with Starfire, and kisses Raven? I'm twisted, I know. XD).

"Sweet dreams, Rae." Robin whispered, as he shut the door behind him quietly.

XOXOXOX

Raven stirred slightly, groaning in agony. She rolled over to check the time. Groaning more, she turned around to go back to sleep. She knew BeastBoy wouldn't wake her up today.

10 seconds later, running was heard, and loud knock disturbed her sleep.

"Raven! Breakfast!" BeastBoy shouted, and then ran back to the kitchen.

Raven groaned, and groggily got out of bed. Slowly, she put on her leotards, and her cape. After washing her hair, and combing it neatly, she grabbed her book and walked out the door.

As she got closer to the kitchen, she heard laughter. Starfire's, Robin's, and Cyborg's laughter. Her heart started beating harder, wondering what they would do when she came.

Nervously, she walked in, expecting an awkward silence. But it didn't greet her. Although she was greeted by milk splashing in her face.

…. Okay… Now the silence greeted her.

BeastBoy had milk running down his nose, while Starfire and Robin looked surprised. Cyborg on the other hand, was fighting back laughter. Raven wiped her face off with her cape, glaring at BeastBoy.

"Why must you aim for me, BeastBoy?" Raven sighed, grabbing an apple.

"Dude! It was totally an accident! I'm so sorry!" BeastBoy babbled nervously. Starfire giggled, making BeastBoy blush.

"Friend-Raven! Come sit by me." Starfire exclaimed happily. Raven looked at her, taken-aback.

Robin blushed, and looked away. She couldn't blame him, since she did kiss him. Starfire did not notice this; because she was too busy patting a place next to her.

"Right here." Starfire said. "Sit right here." Her green eyes sparkled happily. Hesitantly, Raven walked over to the place slowly. She sat down, her knee shaking nervously (I do this during class. Oo ;).

Blinking, Starfire looked at her knee.

"Friend-Raven, your knee is shaking." She pointed out. Raven looked down at her knee, it indeed was shaking. She planted her foot on the floor, making it stop.

Cyborg and BeastBoy ate in silence, while Starfire told them about something she had seen on a commercial. Cyborg hit a toast crumb at BeastBoy, which hit him in the eye.

"Ah! My eye! It's gone! I'm going to have to wear an eye patch! Just like that chick on Kill Bill!" BeastBoy said dramatically. Cyborg rolled his eyes, while Starfire gasped, fearing for her friend.

Robin sent Raven some glances, but when she looked back at him, he made motioning signals. She raised an eyebrow. Robin got up, still looking at her.

"Raven, I need to talk to you…Can you come with me?" He asked, looking a bit jittery.

Raven glanced at the others, who didn't seem to notice, because Starfire was trying to pry BeastBoy off of Cyborg. She looked back at Robin, and nodded.

Both of them walked out of the room unnoticed.

XOXOXO

_On the roof… _

Raven and Robin faced each other, both speechless and feeling awkward. The wind blew in their hair, making it fly all over the place. Raven looked at him, but he was looking away. She was the first one to talk.

"So, uh…. What did you want to talk to me about?" Raven asked, biting her lip nervously.

He looked up, and a whoop of amazement hit him…. It hit him hard.

Raven's short, violet hair floated in the air gracefully, the sun made it nice and shiny. The sun also did wonders for her eyes. Her eyes shone like violet diamonds (Corny, I know...). She looked pretty. No… Not pretty…

_Beautiful._

"Robin?" She called softly.

Robin snapped out of his trance, and blushed embarrassedly.

"Huh? Oh...Yeah…" He cleared his throat. "About that kiss-"

"It was an accident!" Raven interrupted.

"Huh?" Robin said, confused. She sighed, and inhaled loudly.

"I didn't mean to kiss you. Honest! I wasn't thinking. It was an accident; I didn't mean to cause any-" Two fingers came to Raven's lips, shushing her.

She blushed, and looked at him with bewilderment. His touch gave her a tingly sensation. His masked eyes stared into hers seriously, and at the same time soothingly.

"R-robin…?" She stammered.

"I don't care." Robin stated. Raven blinked confusedly. He continued to stare into her eyes.

"I don't care… I don't care that you kissed me." Robin said, taking his fingers from her lips.

"…. It doesn't matter anymore. It doesn't mean anything to me."

Those words hit Raven in the face, in the stomach, and left a pang in her chest.

"Everything is okay now. I got Starfire back, I'm happy… And that's all that matters now." Robin said happily. She flinched, unnoticed.

The cruel and hurtful words stabbed her in the back, piercing through her heart. She felt tugging at her hair.

Raven blinked back tears, furiously. She held her right arm, as if it were wounded, and looked at ground.

"…. I see…" Raven said, managing to keep her voice calm and monotonous.

"Yup! And do you know what the best part is?" Robin questioned, happily.

"….What is it?"

"Starfire isn't mad at you. Isn't that great?" Robin said, before walking back into the Tower.

Raven sighed shakily, and closed her eyes tightly. Tears fell down her face freely; she didn't try to wipe them away.

"…_. It doesn't matter anymore. It doesn't mean anything to me." _

XOXOXO

A/n: Wow. huge writer's block! That just came to me instantly. It probably wouldn't happen with real friends, and one friend kissed the other's boyfriend… But we need to keep the team together, don't we? ; Anyways, sorry for the long update, I hope you liked this chapter, and Read and Review!


End file.
